


How it is to love Emma

by Rojasval17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojasval17/pseuds/Rojasval17
Summary: On a dull afternoon at the station, Killian receives a visit from Henry, who has some questions for his stepfather.**I have just translated it into English, if there are errors, I apologize, English is not my first or my second language.  I hope you like it :)





	How it is to love Emma

I had finished the paperwork for the day, sometimes the days at the Sheriff's station became very boring because of the few crimes in Storybrooke. He still had two hours left to complete his shift, then he could go home to his wife. It had been more than 7 months since they had defeated the black fairy, since then, nothing new had happened. 

 

 

Knowing that waiting for a call for some crime would be useless, he took his new Iphone out of his pocket, Henry was primarily responsible for Killian's education on classics and technology.

 

 

Thanks to him, he already knew who Marty McFly was.

 

 

He still didn't know how to use his new Smartphone perfectly, but at least he knew how to send messages, make calls and take pictures of Emma when he didn't realize it and use the Spotify application to listen to any song he wanted.

 

 

 

 

"Love, I'm done with the paperwork and I'm bored, I'm still a few hours away from finishing my shift. I miss you" K.

 

 

 

 

He put his phone down on the desk and settled in to continue reading "Pirate Latitudes", a book recommended by Belle, he was so focused on reading that he had not noticed that Henry had entered the station.

 

 

"Hey, Killian."

 

 

"Hey, lad, I didn't hear you come in." 

 

 

Killian smiled "What are you doing here, Henry, shouldn't you go home?" Killian asked as he looked at his stepson.

 

 

"It's just... Can I ask you a question?"

 

 

He liked it when Henry asked him things since he also helped him a lot with what he didn't know about this kingdom, he wanted the boy to see him as a man he could trust (apart from his grandfather) and tell him his things, they had become very close and he knew that at his age they should help him, and even more so when he asked for it himself.

 

 

"Of course, you can ask me anything you want. 

 

 

Henry settled into an armchair, looked nervous, took a breath, looked straight into Killian's eyes.

 

 

"Well, it's just... today we were in a debate about how our parents fell in love and to make it easier I'd like to ask more questions as you answer. Do you agree?

 

 

Killian nodded.

 

 

"When did you fall in love with Mom?"

 

 

Killian looked at Henry, he had asked himself that question so many times, he had never found an answer, it was a mystery to himself, he knew the sexual attraction was there from the moment he first saw her, but he never knew when he had fallen in love with Emma Swan. He closed his eyes and re-examined the question.

 

 

"You know Henry, I asked myself the same question many times and I never found an answer, I knew it when I was already in love with her".

 

 

"When did you realize you were already in love?"

 

 

Whenever he thought about that question he remembered his first kiss with Emma in Neverland, moments later, when he stayed "Waiting for the five minutes and go to look for firewood" at that moment he realized that he was madly in love, he saw his future away from the darkness and torment in which he was subjected more than three hundred years.

 

"I realized moments after I kissed your mother for the first time"

 

 

Henry frowned and bowed his head slightly, it was a gesture Emma made when she was curious, this boy had much of his mother's character, she knew she would ask him another question.

 

 

"Where did it happen?

 

 

"Neverland"

 

 

He saw how he opened his eyes, opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding to put the subject aside. It took several seconds before he said anything or asked another question.

 

 

"Okeeeey, I'm sure I don't want to know more than that, so I'll ask you another question. When did you realize that you loved her and she was your true love?"

 

 

Killian stroked her chin and remained silent for several seconds, moving a little before answering. 

 

 

"When I was in the enchanted forest and when the two of you were in New York. I kept thinking about her and wondering if they were both okay, I also had a little bit of hope that she would remember me. I realized that she was my happy ending when I started courting her or as you call her here, dating her, I wanted nothing more than her happiness and well-being. But the moment I realized that she was my true love was when we did that test in the underworld. And I'm bloody lucky."

 

 

Henry smiled at his response.

 

 

"I know Mom is a complicated woman. Is it hard to love her?"

 

 

Killian smiled, shaking his head slightly.

 

 

"You know, not everyone is lucky enough to be with a complicated woman. Because difficult women are the ones who are really worth everything, they don't conform and can become as cruel or as sweet and adorable as the most beautiful of angels. Very often they run away or get angry, they may even yell at you depending on their temperament. 

 

They are difficult, because they are very, very intelligent, uncontrollable, they know how to love with all their soul, without limits or ties, they are a real challenge"

 

 

He looked up at the boy who seemed captivated by his words. "That's one of the things that attracted me to Emma, she's so fierce at one time and at another she can be the sweetest person, she has that fierceness and that's what drives me crazy about her. She can be serious one moment, and the next she can throw a joke out of nowhere. Women are very complex, and believe me, your mother is the best thing that ever happened to me and even though she's crazy, I can't imagine my life without her. And no, it's not hard to love her, but loving her is as easy as breathing. 

 

 

Henry smiled. "You really love her, I never thought I'd get such a good answer. Mom is right to say that you are very eloquent with words.

 

 

"Did your mother say that?" Asked Killian smiling from ear to ear.

 

 

"Hey, don't tell him I told you," Henry said. Killian just smiled.

 

 

"I have one last question"

 

 

"Do you think you're capable of loving another woman like you love my mother?

 

 

"No, I wouldn't, that's for sure." Killian replied so quickly that he surprised Henry. "I couldn't, don't tell your mother this, but the year I spent in the enchanted forest I could never see another woman the same way I saw your mother, I couldn't see another woman the way I see and love Emma. Your mother revived a part that I thought was dead and her memory is what prevented me from returning to my old life, after so long, thanks to her I found my home".

 

 

Henry smiled and nodded, got up off the couch and took his backpack. "Thank you for helping me, I'm so happy that it's you who truly loves my mother."

 

 

Killian smiled as Henry's hair raved "The fact that she chose me is my greatest pride, the honor is mine. Whenever you want to ask me something you can do it.

 

 

"Thank you Killian" Before leaving the station he turned around again. "Hey, why don't you come with me? I wanted to get some ice cream, then I'm going to Regina's."

 

 

"Sure, I don't think my services are needed here anyway." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

===========================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Emma, are you here? I'm back, love."

 

 

Killian raised his voice, knowing that Emma was on the second floor. She left the ice cream on the table nearby, listening to her Emma's footsteps. As she walked down all the steps she smiled at him and took the flaps of his leather coat to give him a big kiss.

 

 

"Hey, sailor didn't expect you so early. Were you too bored there?" 

 

 

"Very glad to be back in your arms," He said as he took her by the waist and gathered their bodies and kissed her again.

 

 

"You taste like mint ice cream."

 

 

"It's because I went with Henry to the ice-cream parlor."

 

 

He separated enough to take the ice cream he left on the table. "Here, this is for you."

 

Emma took it again from the lapels of her coat to kiss it with more passion, she already knew that Emma loved sweet things and that chocolate ice cream is the way to her heart.

 

 

"That's really why I married you," Said Emma as she took the bag containing the ice cream pot.

 

 

Killian made an adorable pout with his lips. "Did you marry me only because I bought you ice cream?"

 

 

"I actually married you because you're a great kisser," Emma joked.

 

 

After they both settled on the couch, Emma laid her head between her legs with a pillow. After several comfortable minutes of silence, Emma spoke.

 

 

"What was Henry doing at the station with you?"

 

 

Killian smiled at his curious wife. "The boy asked me a few questions. He also said that you have said that I am very eloquent with words" Killian smiled cheekily.

 

 

Emma rolled her eyes.

 

 

"What questions did Henry ask?"

 

 

"Can't you avoid being curious, my love?"

 

  

 

  "No. I can't, now tell me.

 

 

"It was a conversation between men, Swan, my lips are sealed."

 

 

Emma rose to face him as she struck him in the chest. "Tell me, you do it on purpose, you know I'm curious and more when it comes to Henry, if you do not tell me willingly, I will force you to tell me."

 

 

"Ah, and what exactly will you do? Killian wiggled her eyebrows, defying her.

 

 

The moment she saw the gleam of challenge accepted in her eyes and Emma's seductive smile, she realized that her little secret wouldn't last. She climbed into his lap, caressing his shoulders slowly as he smiled.

 

 

He told him everything hours later.


End file.
